


Zufus is Real

by tomlinsuave



Category: Rufus - Fandom, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, Worm kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6527242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsuave/pseuds/tomlinsuave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An analysis of Rear View by ZAYN.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zufus is Real

Can u guys believe that zayn read the worm kink fic? How else would he have been able to write rear view?   
So yes first of all the rear view is Louis' ass. Now time to go line by line

"Can your heart be mine in search 'Cause I have no time to help you find"  
This first part is about Harry trying to find a home/mate for Rufus. While it appears that he is saying the contrary, Harry is actually the ultimate wingman for Rufus and does actually have enough time to help him find a mate. What he can't help him find is...  
"All the words  
Melodies and memories  
Stories that sound absurd"  
This refers to the perfectly willing mate that Harry promises Rufus. While Louis is okay, he's nothing close to what Rufus deserves. Louis still complains a lil bit when Harry jacks himself off in his asshole. That said, Harry still knows that the idea of a perfect mate is a bit absurd so I guess Louis is good enough.  
"I will tell no lies"  
This line is sung from Zayns perspective as he compares himself to Harry, who has told many lies, such as saying that he would only leave Louis alone for a week when he ended up leaving him for over that time. While zayn is trying to distance himself from this personality, it is important to note that this breaking of a promise actually allowed Rufus to grow to a larger size and therefore had an overall positive effect.

"As long as you look me in the eyes"  
In the first chapter, there was a brilliant description of Louis' soft blue eyes. It wouldn't surprise me if zayn were recalling this detail because, as you all know, zouis is real.  
"I'll go wherever you are  
I'll follow behind"  
This line is actually sung from the perspective of Harry's dick. This perspective changing is a very complex concept, so s/o to zayn for brilliant songwriting. But as I was saying, this refers to Harry's dick replacing Rufus after the latter was taken out of Louis' ass, therefore following the path of Rufus.

"Heard about all the things you've done  
And all the wars that you've been in  
Heard about all the love you lost  
It was over before it began"  
While this isn't explicitly mentioned in the fic, it is strongly implied that Harry had previously helped Rufus cope with some heartbreak which is what prompted him to help his friend by finding him a mate.   
"Heard about all the miles you've gone  
Just to start again"  
This line is actually from Zayn's perspective to Rufus and refers to the fact that even after Rufus has found a mate to live in for over a week, Harry ruins it all by cheating on Rufus with Louis. Rufus had tried so hard to make this relationship work, but Harry made him start again. In zayns, and in my own, opinion, this is truly despicable.  
"Heard about all that you've been through  
It sounds like you need a friend, a friend"  
Back to the perspective of Harry's dick, the cock is calling out to Rufus that he wants to join him in Louis' ass. While the two never inhabit the ass at once, Harry's dick gets in there after Rufus has had his fill for the week.

"Please don't wait  
I'm not coming home tonight  
I wanna love you but I can't"  
Unlike most of the clear-cut song, there are multiple interpretations of this line. The first one is that it is sung from Harry's perspective to Rufus. Harry doesn't have a loose enough ass to support Rufus and therefore can't be in a relationship with him. The second interpretation is from the same perspective but instead sung to Louis, because Harry cannot morally be with Louis because this would be forcing Louis to cheat on Harry's best friend, Rufus. This is an unlikely interpretation as Harry literally jacks off in Louis' ass at the end. The third, and my favorite, interpretation is that this line is sung from zayns perspective. A little known fact is that zayn himself is in this fic, as a friend of Harry's. Based on this information, it is clear that Harry chose Louis to be Rufus' mate over zayn, leaving zayn to feel alone and rejected and, perhaps the worst feeling, rufusless. 

 

"I never doubted myself   
But I doubted you"  
This line is actually set in the future and is from the perspective of Rufus. This occurs when Rufus finds out that Louis cheated on him with Harry. He had a sneaking suspicion when Louis' hole felt looser than expected but Rufus had just assumed that Louis was being a good mate for him. So tragic.

"I'm tired of looking at myself  
In my rear view"  
Finally, this is from Louis' perspective. Louis explains that he is tired of Rufus being in charge of Louis' whole life and being such a large part of him. People don't look at Louis, they just look at his rear view (asshole). Louis has begun to view himself in the same way and wants to be rid of this toxic relationship. When the chorus ends the song after this line, it is implied that Zayn is pining after Rufus after his breakup with Louis and hopefully will be his mate in the near future.


End file.
